warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SnowedLightning
RE: Your tabby stripes are really pretty, Cloudskye. I'll wait for some more deputy nominations before I choose. I might resign from Project Imagine and make you deputy alongside Riverpelt if she wants. Please don't be offended; It's just that she's amazing at chararts. Thanks, NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:58, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: LOL, thanks. Yeah, my name's Sabrina but please don't call me it cause my parents will flay me alive! RC is kinda new to the wiki, even though he's one of my best friends. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:34, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I stepped down because I. Cannot. Make. A. Cat. I mean, Riverpelt offered to teach me how to make a tortoiseshell (Well, I begged her, actually) and my kit ended up looking like it was rolled in multi colored mud, struck by lightning, and been shot dead all at the same time (LOL) NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:48, December 6, 2010 (UTC) LOL good idea I'll be like, "Look, I made the most beautiful tortie in the world!" when somebody else did it LOL. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:53, December 6, 2010 (UTC) You know I was just kidding, right? I would never do that. Or you, either. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:57, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Project:Imagine Hey Cloudskye! I wanted to discuss something about Project:Imagine. You know how everyone is making chararts, and putting them on their user page, but shouldn't they first put the chararts on P:I so that they can be approved, then the chararts on their user page? What do you think? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 21:27, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad you agree! And no you don't have to take your cats off your user page, I'll put the new rule on the Project page. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:40, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Cloudskye, I made it a new rule that before an image can be approved it must be approved by both me and you (leader and deputy) before it is officially approved. So Nightfern and I both have images up for approval, so we need your opinions before our images can be approved. Oh and if one of us is putting an image up, the other must agree before it is approved (leader to deputy, deputy to leader). So do you agree? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:24, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Your Apprentice! Hey Cloudskye! I want to know a little bit more about creating cats. I would also like some writing tips. I'm afraid I might get something wrong in a story because I'm only on the fourth book in the original series. The thing I would really like to focus on in cat drawing would be tabby markings and other markings. Thanks! Your apprentice, RCWritera.k.a. Cleverheart 22:22, December 6, 2010 (UTC) My Stories Hey mentor Cloudskye! Have you read my stories yet? You can also role-play my WindClan cats if you want. Your apprentice, RCWriterHo, Ho, Ho! 12:36, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Archive Hallo Holly! I am feeling so stupid 'cause my apprentice can archive a page and I cannot. How did you do yours? Thanks, NightfernMerry Christmas 20:08, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Picture Editor Hey Mentor! To answer your question I use pixlr. RCWriterHo, Ho, Ho! 21:10, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Userboxes That's a great idea, Holly. It would add some character to the wiki and make it much better! :) NightfernMerry Christmas 20:03, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea (LOL). My apprentice knows more about templates than I do, so ask her. XD NightfernMerry Christmas 20:41, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Can you make some more for P:C AND P:AAU? Thanks, NightfernMerry Christmas 19:16, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, on the apprentice Imagine user box, you spelled it wrong. NightfernMerry Christmas 19:47, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, look at all the colors I found on this site! http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Color I'm going to make some for the admins. I'll make some rollbacker ones when the wiki gets bigger, hopefully. :) NightfernMerry Christmas 12:03, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, gosh, sorry! I'll delete it now. :( NightfernMerry Christmas 21:04, December 20, 2010 (UTC) BTW, I like your new profile pic. But i've grown fond of the JayXStick one. (LOL) That was totally random :) NightfernMerry Christmas 22:22, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Help! Hi Cloudskye! I was editing my user page, and when I saved it, it got all weird. Do you know what I did? It's really bugging me. :( NightfernMerry Christmas 23:54, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh THX for the help. I don't know what I did; I was changing the font size (it had turned into heading 4. Weird) and I can't get it back... NightfernMerry Christmas 13:29, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Aw, thanks! You're the best! NightfernMerry Christmas 13:37, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Could You Help? Hello, Holly? I made this blog- Warrior's Share... Confusions- could you look at it and tell me if it makes sense? Thanks, NightfernMerry Christmas 13:27, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'd love to be temporary deputy! Have a great time. See you next year. Bye, NightfernMerry Christmas 20:18, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm Back I'm absolutely sorry! I have just recovered my source of internet access so I haven't been able to check in recently, when I finally got it back I had forgotten needed to check in with all my fellow warriors! It has nothing to do with this site or the features here, everything is amazing! Also in the recent news, I have finished "A Dangerous Path"! Go Firestar! As for my stories, I've drawn a bit of writer's block, I'm afraid we won't see much of Cleverheart this moon. So sad! There is always that possibility I'll have an amazing idea and write it down immediately though! :) Your apprentice, RCWriterHo, Ho, Ho! 20:54, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Its fine with me if Nightfern temporary deputy! Have fun! =) [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 21:38, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... Holly, I can't do the userboxes. Can you do them? Sorry :( Oh, and you're the new leader of PI. River left all wikis. NightfernMerry Christmas 23:36, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: You too. But Midnite created a wiki 1 week ago... and she's the admin... said no more time... weird, I'm going to ask her to join again. But I miss River. Too bad you can't Holiday IRC Chat. Oh well. See you next year. NightfernNew Years is coming 03:27, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hi Cloudskye! I just wanted to say hi! Also, I wanted to inform you that I make my own series now! It's called the Twilight Series. I'm writing a story that's called Goldenflower's Love. So yea, I just wanted you to check it out since you're my friend. Cio. P.S.- When I sign, it now says : Goldenflower. Bye! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 23:34, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Join Hi, Could I join this wiki? 21:54, January 1, 2011 (UTC)